The Fourth and Final
by sweetlittlelaurathings
Summary: One-shot of Finn and Rachel's fourth baby. Sequel to "Elevator Baby," "Preemie," and "This is Our Family."


The Fourth and Final

Rachel Hudson woke up one morning feeling great. And then, all of a sudden, she didn't. She sprang out of bed, waking her husband, and scrambled to the bathroom. Finn was close behind her. He held her long, dark brown hair back as she retched into the toilet. After a bit she stopped. She wrapped her arms around Finn and said,"I'm okay now. It's still early. You can go back to bed before you need to get up for work." He stared at his wife. "Um, no. I'm staying with you today. There's no way you can care for three children when you're ill." It was true. Rachel would have no help. "Fine. Stay. But I honestly don't think there's anything to worry about. It's probably just a bug." He gave her a look. "Are you sure it's just a bug and not...something else?" Rachel scoffed. "Really, Finn? I've had three kids, I think I'd know."

"Fine, fine. Just rest today, Rach. Please."

The next day Rachel was sick. And the day after that. By the fourth day, Finn had had enough. He pulled Rachel to her doctor's office. Rachel protested. She said she was fine, but Finn knew she wasn't. When the doctor came in, she began to ask Rachel questions about her symptoms. Then she began the check up, during which Finn sat there awkwardly. Finally the doctor was finished. She said, "Nothing at all to worry about, Mrs. Hudson. You are expecting a child." Shocked, Rachel turned to her husband, her mouth open in awe. "But, but, that's not possible! I can't possibly be pregnant!" The doctor chuckled. "Ah, Mrs. Hudson, it is possible, for there is most certainly a child in there. Why, you're almost three months along! I'm surprised you didn't notice the warning signs; you've birthed three children!" Rachel lay back in her chair. She remembered the night her child was supposedly conceived. It had been their seven year anniversary, and they had been celebrating. The children were home, but after they had all fallen asleep Finn had surprised her with champagne. And then they went back to their bedroom...and oh, you know the rest.

Anyway, now she was pregnant. Great.

Rachel awoke in Finn's arms. Her eight month belly poofed out of her nightgown and jabbed into her husband's stomach. She pouted. Definitely not ideal cuddling. Finn was already awake. He stroked her stomach as she yawned and then smiled. Finn smiled back, and then rolled out of bed to ready himself for work. He trudged around the room as he dressed himself. Rachel watched him from the bed. Then she said, "Baby, will you help me out of bed?" He walked over, grabbed her hands, and pulled her up. Then he gave her the best hug they could manage with the baby between them. "I wish I didn't have to work today," said Finn blissfully, "I wish I could lie here with you." Rachel grimaced. "You should stay home. There won't be much cuddling, but please stay home anyway." Finn looked at her, confused by her point. "Why should I stay?" Rachel gave a weak half-smile. "Because the baby's coming."

Just like Eliza's birth, Finn panicked. Although, Rachel would give him credit that he did much better than last time. He jumped up and down for a second, and then said, "Rachel, the baby's coming!? We gotta get to the hospital. Wow, let me call Kurt and Blaine!" Rachel giggled. He really did freak out every time she went into labor. She could hear him in the kitchen in the phone. "Yeah, Kurt, the baby's coming NOW, so I need you and Blaine to get your lazy butts out of bed and come watch Chris, Liam, and Ellie." He paused a few seconds, and then nodded. "Okay, yeah, we'll meet you there. See you soon." Rachel walked into the kitchen. "Where are we meeting them?"

"At the hospital. It's closer to their apartment than our apartment, so they'll swing by and pick up the kids so it will be faster." Rachel shrugged. "Whatever, as long as it makes sense to you."

When they arrived at the hospital, Kurt and Blaine were already there. With a hug and a kiss for each one from Finn and Rachel, the kids were whisked away to spend the day with Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine. Finn filled out some paperwork while Rachel was put into a room. After a few hours, there was still no baby. The doctor came in to examine her. "Sorry, Mrs. Hudson, you're still only six inches dilated. You'll have to wait a little while longer." Rachel sighed angrily. "Like, how long? I really jut want it out, NOW!" The doctor was taken aback. Usually during labor Rachel

was cool and collected. Not this time around. "Um, I'd say a few hours, at least. It's difficult to tell." Rachel lay her head back on the pillow and moaned. "Only a little while longer, baby," Finn said, "then our little linebacker or ballerina will be here." They had decided they wanted the sex if the baby to be a surprise. Finally, FINALLY!, it was time to push. The newest Hudson was out and born in ten pushes. It was a girl. Rachel held the child to her chest, panting from the vigorous birth. "Audrey Carole Hudson. After Audrey Hepburn and your mom, Finn." Finn laughed at the Audrey Hepburn statement. "Yes, let's go with that. Seems you already have your mind made up anyway." Rachel nodded, and smiled, and held her little Audrey as close as she could.


End file.
